


The  Icing on the Cake

by Pennyplainknits



Series: Padacakes [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared owns a cupcake bakery, and guess who needs cupcakes for his sister's wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** This is a work of FICTION. I am borrowing the faces on the actors only, and no reference to the real life versions of the characters is intended or should be implied.
> 
>  
> 
> This is an expanded and completed fic that grew out of the ficbit I posted [here](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/89213.html), which was itself a response to [](http://arglikeapirate.livejournal.com/profile)[**arglikeapirate**](http://arglikeapirate.livejournal.com/)'s [commentfic](http://annella.livejournal.com/1073862.html?thread=20620486#t20620486). Beta and encouragement from [](http://countess7.livejournal.com/profile)[**countess7**](http://countess7.livejournal.com/), whose favourite cupcake makes an appearance here, and who also made the spiffy cover! Thank you sweetie! :-)

[   
](http://s258.photobucket.com/albums/hh267/pennyplain_photo/profile/?action=view&current=cupcakecover.jpg)

While Jensen hadn't had many plans for his weekend, none of them had featured cupcakes, but then Mack, halfway through a wedding planning meltdown, had turned on the pleading expression that had worked ever since she'd been in diapers and said,

"Please, Jen! They have to be ordered from Padacakes today, or we won't have them for the wedding! Please!"

So, off Jensen went, with strict orders for 100 vanilla cupcakes with lavendar-scented frosting and 100 white chocolate cupcakes with coffee frosting. Why she couldn't have a regular cake, he had no idea.

And then there had been the baker. Jared. Totally not what he had been expecting, this theoretically-impossible mix of smoking hot and bizarrely adorable, blue and pink frosting on his hands, streaks of flour on his face, and somehow, Jensen found himself offering to help out. Hell, he'd only get dragged back into wedding plans if he went back to Mack's, and it wasn't really like he was doing anything else.

"Great," Jared said, looking at the batter in the bowl. "Now you add the beaten egg whites."

Jensen tipped the egg white, great fluffy piles of it, into the bowl and began to beat it with the wooden spoon.

"No! Jesus! Fold!" A huge hand closed over his and moved the spoon in gentle figure-eights. "You gotta be light with angel food cake," Jared's voice whispered in his ear, "or it won't rise."

"It's not the only thing that's rising," Jensen muttered under his breath, feeling more than a bit turned on at the heat of Jared's hand on his and his solid shape pressed up against his back.

Jared chuckled in his ear.

"We've got at least 200 more cakes to bake and frost. Don't go getting ideas just yet.

***

"You've got-" Jared gestured "Frosting."

"Where?" Jensen asked, tiredly. The mysterious Chad had never shown up - probably dead in a ditch somewhere, Jared had said, only half in jest - and between the two of them they had made and frosted a seemingly never-ending stream of cupcakes, as well as served regular customers and taken orders. Now, at 6pm, Jensen was dead on his feet, and even Jared was flagging a little, for all that he had seemed so bouncy this morning.

"Here," Jared swiped his thumb along Jensen's cheek, catching a smudge of butterscotch frosting. His mouth tilted into a smirk, and he held his thumb out, teasingly.

They'd been flirting all day, and Jensen had been half hard since the episode with the angel food cake, so he just looked up at Jared and closed his lips around his thumb. He licked off the frosting, tasting the cream, brown sugar, and butter, and then, underneath it all, the taste of Jared himself. He bit gently at the pad of Jared's thumb and heard Jared groan softly.

"Come here," Jared ordered, pulling his thumb out of Jensen's mouth with a pop. Jensen stood from his perch on the side of the counter, and Jared cupped his jaw with one huge, food-dye-stained hand, and kissed him. Little, sipping kisses at first; then, when Jensen opened his mouth to him, deeper, wetter, hotter kisses: tongues curling together and both Jared's hands, sticky with frosting and cake batter, cradling his face. Jensen let his hands fall to trace along the hipbones that had been taunting him every time Jared reached up for the flour and kissed him back. After the craziness of the past few months, making out with a cupcake baker he'd known less than a day seemed fairly sane.

To his horror, Jensen felt a yawn rise in his chest, and he had to break off to stifle it against his fist.

"Am I boring you?" Jared asked, scratching his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Jensen's neck.

"God, no, man. I'm sorry. It's just, I only got in from Quebec late last night, and I'm staying at my sister's, and I didn't get much sleep because of her crazy rants about the wedding, and-"

"And then I kept you on your feet all day," Jared finished off. "Look, we can do dinner another night."

"Hey, no," Jensen said, moving in to kiss him again but yawning instead. He honestly didn't know how he was still awake.

"Or," Jared said, pushing Jensen's hair off his forehead, "I live above the bakery. You could, I mean, we could make it breakfast instead?"

Jensen thought fleetingly about the cramped camp bed in the middle of the barely-constrained chaos that was Mack's apartment at the moment. Then he looked at Jared, at his tip-tilted nose, at his mouth, all red from kissing, at the hopeful look on his face.

"Sure," he said, smiling slowly, and pulling Jared down for another frosting-sticky kiss.

***

Jared was woken by the light coming in from the curtains and the tickle of hair in his nostrils. He slitted his eyes open and saw that he'd gravitated towards Jensen in the night, spooning up against him. He gently worked his arm out from under Jensen and switched off the alarm. Jensen had all but fallen asleep in his sesame chicken the night before, and just because Jared kept bakers hours didn't mean Jensen had to. He could sleep for a bit longer.

Jared took a moment to look at the man in his bed. In the pale early light, Jensen looked like, well, like an oil painting. The dark fan of his eyelashes, the golden stubble coming in along his jaw, the, god, the _freckles_ scattered over his nose and cheeks. Jared wanted to see if there were freckles elsewhere. He could see them disappearing into the collar of the tshirt Jensen had stripped down to the night before, but the fact that he could scarcely keep his eyes open had put a damper on finding out more.

He nuzzled closer, breathing in the scent of Jensen's sleepy-warm skin, and kissed him softly just under the ear.

Jensen shifted against him and murmured

"J'rd?"

"Uh huh," Jared said, pulling Jensen more firmly against him.

"Wasn't a dream," Jensen said sleepily.

"What?" Jared said with a short laugh.

Jensen rolled away from him and groaned.

"Oh, God. Pretend I didn't say that. It's just, a hot guy takes me home, I fall asleep on him, but he's still here when I wake up?"

"Hey, I'm a nice guy," Jared grinned. "And plus, you're kind of cute when you're asleep."

"Only when I'm asleep?" Jensen asked. He stretched, the covers slipping down around his waist, skin showing pale and, yes, freckled, in between the hem of his t shirt and his boxers.

In answer, Jared leaned down to give him a slow kiss, regardless of the fact neither of them were exactly minty-fresh. Jensen's hair was soft under his fingers, and he gave a happy little moan as they kissed lazily.

"You're pretty hot when you're awake too," Jared smiled as he pulled away.

"Glad to hear it," Jensen murmured, then Jared let himself be tugged back down, so they were pressed together in the middle of the bed, Jensen's muscles curving under his hands and his lips soft and full against his. Things were just getting really interesting, Jensen rubbing up lazily against him so their cocks ground together, enough to tease and fill Jared with slow, flickering heat, when Jensen's phone chimed.

"Don't answer," Jared mumbled, scarcely lifting his mouth from Jensen's throat, where he was laying a trail of slow, wet, kisses, tasting salt.

"S'Mack's ringtone," Jensen gasped. "And I didn't actually tell anyone I wasn't coming home."

"Any chance she'll just leave it?" Jared asked, hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell," Jensen said. He pushed at Jared until he sat back, and Jensen could reach for his cell.

Fuck, Jared wanted to drag him right back down. The flush on his pale skin made the freckles stand out more, his hair was a mess, and his lips were red, bruised almost. There was the beginning of a hickey on his throat.

"Mack, no, I'm fine. Yes, yes, I know, sorry. Already? Well, can't you just? It can't be that bad?!" Jensen pushed a hand through his hair, rucking it up even more. It made him look kind of like a disgruntled owl.

"Oh. _Oh_. Fuck, really? Ok, ok. No, I'll be there. Half hour, max. Yes, Yes. Look, I said I'm sorry. Bye."

"Everything ok?" Jared asked.

"Fuck," Jensen said, heartfelt.

_That's what I was hoping for_, Jared thought wryly.

"My Aunt May arrived a day early," Jensen said. He swung his legs out of bed and rooted around for his jeans.

"That's bad?" Jared said, confused.

"Yes. She and Mack don't get along, but she had to be invited. And Mack is going crazy with wedding stuff-"

"And she can't deal with Aunt May on top of everything else, so you need to go rescue your baby sister," Jared finished off for him.

"Yeah. Shit, this is the least successful one night stand ever," Jensen said.

Jared's disappointment must have shown on his face, because Jensen immediately screwed his face up in a frown.

"Shit, no, I didn't mean that! I mean, god, I want this to be more, but I wasn't sure if you-" Jensen cut himself off, and paused. "I should not try and talk before coffee."

"Nice save," Jared said. He got out of bed, took Jensen's jeans out of his hand, and kissed him again.

"You've got time for a shower," he said, when they broke apart.

"Want to join me?" Jensen asked, looking pretty damn irresistible.

"You said half an hour to Mack," Jared said, opening to door to the linen closet to hand Jensen a towel. "That's nowhere near long enough. Besides, I promised you breakfast."

***

Jared had sent him on his way with one last french-toast tinged kiss, a chocolate-pistachio cupcake, and a promise to call him later. Jensen smiled to himself and tried to hang on to the memory of Jared's lips, and his chameleon eyes, and his amazing body that had felt so good pressed against his that morning, as he listened to Aunt May hold forth on everything from the drivers on the freeway to the weather, with frequent reference to the fact that "Mackenzie is awful young to be getting married to that boy Dave, don't you think Jensen?"

"You so owe me for this," Jensen whispered to Mack as they did the dishes, Aunt May having, finally, left for her hotel.

Mack smirked, "Judging by the fact you didn't come home last night I think you owe _me_. Did my big brother have fun with the baker?"

"Would have been more if you hadn't called just as things were getting good," Jensen pouted. "God Mack, he's got these _hands_, and his _abs_, and he's really funny and sweet, and-"

"Jensen's got a cru-ush," Mack sing-songed, and Jensen had to rub his soapy hands all over her hair until she squealed for mercy, and Dave came to her rescue.

Later, after they'd cleaned up all the soapsuds and Mack and Dave had gone to bed, Jensen picked up his phone with a grin when Jared's number flashed up.

"Hey, man," Jensen said, stretching out on the sofa.

"Hey, yourself," Jared's voice was bright in his ear, already familiar, already something he looked forward to hearing. "You slay the dragon?"

Jensen huffed out a laugh.

"She's gone to the hotel. Mack owes me."

"So, I was thinking," Jared said." I'm busy all day tomorrow, because Chad is still AWOL, but we could really have dinner tomorrow night or get take out and skip straight to dessert?" His voice dipped low at the suggestion, and Jensen felt heat kindle in his belly.

"I can't," he said regretfully. "It's the rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

He heard Jared sigh over the phone. "And I've got a thing the night after. Damn. Can you come over during the day?"

"Well yeah, but," Jensen said. "I mean, you'll be working."

He wanted say yes, no problem, to say that, stupid as it sounded, he just wanted to _see_ Jared, even after having known him barely any time at all, but he thought it might have been a bit too much for Jared to handle.

"I know," Jared said softly. "I just want to see you. That's weird, right?" he asked

"No!" Jensen said. "I mean. I want to see you too."

"I think I turned into a teenager without noticing," Jared chuckled.

"Trust me," Jensen said, voice low. "I know you're a big boy."

"Unfair," Jared said, sounding a bit strangled.

"Sweet dreams, Jared," Jensen said, and hung up with a grin.

"Damn," he said, feeling the beginning of a hard-on from his teasing. There was no way he was jerking off in his sister's living room.

Cold shower it was, then.

***

Jared was piping cream cheese frosting on to red velvet cupcakes and decorating them with heart shaped sprinkles when he heard the bell jangle on the front door to the bakery. Half a minute later his assistant poked her head into the kitchen.

"Jared, there's someone to see you," she said. "His name is, uh, Jen-something?"

"Jensen!" Jared said, suddenly feeling in a good mood. "Ok, I'll be right out. You want to take your break now, Vanessa?"

"Thanks!" she smiled sunnily, and skipped out the back door, and across the road to the record store where her very pretty (and didn't he, and all the other girls at the store, know it?) boyfriend worked. Jared snatched up a cupcake and went out into the shop.

Jensen was leaning against the counter, studying the jars of cookies on the tall shelves. When he looked up, he gave Jared a blinding smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Jared replied. "How was the dinner?"

"Fine. Mack is crazy. Violet has decided she will NOT wear the ballet shoes that go with her bridesmaid dress, and Aunt May spent the evening glaring at Dave."

"I only know who two of those people are," Jared reminded him. He presented Jensen with the cupcake "For you."

Jensen studied the heart sprinkles.

"Awww, you shouldn't have," he said, then leaned over the counter for a kiss. Jared found he had forgotten, even after one day, the exact lushness of Jensen's lips, the precise distribution of the freckles across his nose, and the way he curled his tongue with Jared's when they kissed.

"Hmmm," Jared said. "Can you stay a while? I can't leave the store; it's just me and Vanessa."

Jensen nodded, and took a seat at one of the small tables before peeling the paper off his cupcake. Jared poured two cups of coffee from the pot behind the counter before joining Jensen.

"I thought you had a business partner? Chad?" Jensen asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, well, he's doing 30 days for public indecency in New Mexico," Jared said, tightly. He'd gotten the phone call this morning.

"What?" Jensen asked, disbelieving.

"He decided the only way to convince his latest girl of his undying devotion was to dance the Macarena. Naked. In front of the First National Bank of Albuquerque."

Jensen spluttered into his coffee.

"And you're partners with this guy?"

"I wonder why myself sometimes," Jared confessed. "But man, you have to taste his pecan pie to believe it. He just chose the _worst_ time, we have a ton of orders to fill, weddings, birthday parties, a big fundraiser for the rescue center…."

"Rescue center?" Jensen asked, looking confused.

"The dog rescue center on the edge of town. They're having a garden party tonight, and I'm giving them cupcakes for the bake sale. The red velvet ones are for them." He nodded towards the cupcake in Jensen's hand.

As if he had just remembered he held it, Jensen took a bite.

"Mmm," he said, licking at the frosting. Jared fixated on the way Jensen's tongue licked a path through the frosting, at the speck of it just above his lip, and he had to tug him forward and lick it off for him. That turned into Jensen abandoning the cupcake in favor of Jared's mouth, and he had Jensen half in his lap, with his hands on Jensen's ass, which was fucking _fantastic_ when the door slammed back with a loud thump, and Vanessa came storming back into the shop. They sprang apart, and Jensen looked so adorably guilty that it was all Jared could do not to kiss him again, audience be damned.

"Vanessa?" Jared said, confused. She was hanging up her apron and shrugging into her coat, and he could see trails of tears on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"We just broke up," she sniffed. "I have to go home. I'm sorry, Jared, but I can't, I can't-" as she dissolved into tears before picking up her purse and scurrying out of the bakery.

"Shit," Jared swore. Just what he needed.

"So, I guess dinner tomorrow is out?" Jensen said, sounding depressed.

"I'll probably still be baking at midnight," Jared agreed, thinking of all the cupcakes he had to finish, including Mack's wedding cakes.

"I. I could help?" Jensen said, hesitantly.

It was tempting. Very tempting. But.

"I'd be too distracted," he admitted. "I mean," he slid his arms round Jensen again, and bent his head to lip at the shell of his ear, felt Jensen shudder against him, "I can hardly keep my hands off you now."

"I know what you mean," Jensen murmured, working one hand under the hem of Jared's shirt and scratching blunt nails across his back. Jared let his head tip back as Jensen moved his lips to his neck.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, Ms. Hernandez," Jared said to the woman in the doorway, who was looking slightly scandalized. "I have your order all ready to go."

He fetched the two white bakery boxes from the counter.

"20 peanut butter and chocolate, 20 angel food. I hope your daughter has a wonderful birthday!"

"Thank you," she said. Then she turned to Jensen and _winked_ at him.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing," she said with a smirk. The bell jangled again as the door closed behind her.

Jared suddenly couldn't hold back the giggles. He felt slightly hysterical.

"Dude, you ever think we just shouldn't bother? I mean, you fall asleep, you get summoned by your sister for wedding stuff. I lose my partner and my shop assistant and have to work crazy hours, and we can't even make out without being interrupted? I mean," he sighed. "It's like fate conspiring against us or something. I mean, maybe we should just-"

Jensen shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't even think about it," he said. He _shimmied_ against Jared, and Jared's hips jerked forward automatically. "Only thing stopping me blowing you right here is your health certification. The wedding's in three days; think you can manage that?"

Jared stepped back, forcing himself not to reach out and reel Jensen right back in.

"Yeah," he said, voice rough. "Three days. Sure."

***

Except, Jensen discovered, he wasn't sure _he_ could manage three days. He'd called Jared the night before, only to have him nearly fall asleep on the phone. In the middle of the hustle and bustle getting ready for the wedding, whether he was picking up relatives from the airport, convincing Mack that it was ok,_ really_, roast beef would be fine and she should not change it (hello! expensive!) to salmon, or running interference between his mom and his uncle, who hadn't seen eye to eye since Christmas 1995, he just couldn't get Jared out of his head.

He told himself it was stupid, they scarcely knew each other. He hadn't even had sex with the guy; Jared should not be affecting him like this. The last time he'd fallen so hard and so fast had led to three years in Canada, heartbreak, and living on his sister's couch. He should be spending what little free time he had looking for a place to live; he should not be obsessing about Jared's hands and mouth and body, the way he always smelled of sugar and vanilla, the way he kissed.

Yet, waking up with him, even just _sleeping_ with him...warm and new and exciting, but still, somehow, as if he'd always known it.

He shook his head. All the wedding talk was making him maudlin.

"Hey. Hey, _Jensen_," Mack shook his shoulder. "I've been speaking to you for the past five minutes. Have you been listening to _anything_ I said?"

"Shit, sorry Mack," he rubbed his eyes. "I'm just-"

"Moping about that baker of yours," Mack said. "For god's sake Jensen, it's only a few days. If you screw up my wedding photos looking like someone just killed your puppy I will not be happy."

"Thanks for your support," Jensen said sourly.

"It's what I do," Mack said sweetly, and kissed the top of his head.

***

"Padacakes," Jared answered, trying to sound cheerful, and failing. He was just overworked, he told himself. Vanessa was still refusing to come into work, and he was having no luck finding someone to cover for her. The orders hadn't let up. He was busy. It had nothing to do with missing Jensen's green eyes and his freckles and his mouth and the feel of his muscles. Nothing at all.

"Is this Jared?" A brisk female voice asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I ordered some cupcakes for my wedding tomorrow. This is Mackenzie Ackles."

Jared felt his heart leap a little at the name.

"Oh! Hi, Miss Ackles. Yes, I have your order all ready to go. The store is closed tomorrow, but if you let me know what time you want to pick them up I can be available."

He would normally open the bakery Sundays, but there was no way he could manage it by himself without falling asleep in his mixing bowl.

"Or, you could be my brother's date to the wedding, and deliver them yourself," Mack suggested.

"I. Um. What?" Jared asked, confused.

"Seriously, his constant moping is getting on my nerves," Mack huffed. "The wedding's at my fiancé's parent's house, 52 Mermaid Drive. 11:30. Dress nice."

And with that order, she hung up.

Jared felt a bit stunned. But Mack had had the same tone of voice Megan had when she had her mind set to something, and the 'big brother' part of his brain knew better than to go against it. Anyway, he rationalized, Mack had paid for the cakes. She should get them. And if the delivery came with the added bonus of Jensen? Well, that was just the cherry on top.

***

"Jensen! Door!" his mother yelled from the den where she was fixing Violet's hair. She had finally agreed to the ballet slippers after much negotiating involving a new set of legos.

"Jensen, get the door!" Mack yelled simultaneously from the spare bedroom.

"Ok, ok," Jensen grumbled, fighting his way through the crowd of guests to the back door of the kitchen, where for most of the last hour deliveries of food and flowers had been arriving. The large yard at the back of Dave's parent's house was filled with benches and small tables, and guests were gradually taking their seats as music played softly.

"Can I-Jared!" he said as he yanked open the door. Jared stood on the doorstep, holding a stack of bakery boxes. He looked good enough to eat. Jensen had gotten used to his flour-streaked jeans and t shirts, but as Jared pushed past Jensen to put the boxes on the kitchen table he noted that Jared was wearing a well-cut pair of dark grey pants that made his legs look about a mile long, and stretched invitingly across his ass as he walked. His broad shoulders filled out his pale lilac shirt to perfection, and he wore a grey vest, open, on top of that.

"Hey," Jared grinned, showing off his dimples.

"Jared, what are you? I thought someone was going to pick those up?" Jensen asked, confused, but also ridiculously pleased to see Jared.

"Yeah, well," Jared rubbed the back of his neck "Your sister is kind of scary. She told me to deliver them and stay with you for the wedding. Said something about moping? You miss me, huh?"

Jensen thought he should probably be mad at Mack, but he had Jared there, in the kitchen, looking so damn hot, that all he could do was tug him down by the hair and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. Feeling Jared's arms wrap around him, his own hands coming to rest on Jared's ass, rubbing gently through the slippery fabric of his pants.

"Maybe a little," he said. "Stay after the wedding? Mack'll be gone for three weeks. I've got her apartment all to myself. No interruptions." He let his lips trail across Jared's cheek before sealing their mouths together again.

"Absolutely," Jared said after a while, his voice rough "I pulled two all-nighters, but all the orders are done. I'm giving myself a vacation. Let Chad pick up the slack."

"I thought you said he got 30 days?"

"Well, the girl appealed on his behalf, and I guess the judge is a romantic. Either that or the jails are full. He's back tomorrow."

"Better hope there's leftovers today," Jensen said. "Because, once I get you in bed, there is no way you're leaving it to get food for at least a day."

"Hey," Jared said, nuzzling at his ear and sending shivers all through him. "I'm a baker. I'm totally on-board with cake for breakfast. And, you know, I may have made too much frosting. Any ideas what we could possibly do with it?"

Jensen grinned.

"I got a couple."

***

"Hey, so, I was thinking," Jared said, late the next afternoon.

"Uh huh," Jensen nodded, snuggling against him. Jared noticed with satisfaction how fucked-out he looked: hair a wild mess, lips swollen, bruised, and a string of hickeys along his throat. Jared couldn't remember having that much sex in such short a space of time in years - blowjobs in the bathroom at the wedding reception, while people tapped their feet outside; Jensen squirming and grinding against him in the cab on the way home, rutting against him until they both came in their dress pants; Jensen tumbling him onto the bed and licking him open slowly, until Jared was rubbing against the sheets, desperate and shameless, and Jensen took pity on him and slid inside, fucking him fast and hard; Jared, returning the favor a few hours later, Jensen's face as he came the picture of ecstasy.

"You said you need somewhere to stay, right?"

"Mmm, I start my new job next month, and I can't live on Mack's couch forever."

"I was thinking, stay with me?" Jared said. "I mean," he added, hastily. "I know its fast, but I've got a spare room, you could stay in there if you wanted to. You wouldn't have to-"

"Yes," Jensen cut him off. "Yes, I'd love to. But you're right, I need my own space. I figure, I only sleep with you in the week, not the weekends."

"That's fine, fine," Jared nodded, scarcely able to believe his luck.

"So, at the weekends," Jensen finished with a grin, "we'll just have to stick to couch sex. That OK?"

"Hey, I get you," Jared said, suppressing a laugh. "Couch sex is just the icing on the cake."

END


End file.
